You can't outrun love
by WapahaniRaiders
Summary: Artemis and Wally have never gotten along.  Until after New Year's eve.  But with Artemis's difficult upbringing, it's hard for her to open up and be affectionate with her boyfriend, hell it's hard for her to affectionate at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**ROUGH DRAFT**_

_SUMMARY:_

Emma and Wally have lived next door since as long as they can remember. They've been best friend before they even started preschool. But for him, it's hard keeping the whole Kid Flash double life on the down low. As they grow older, his feeling for her changed from 'you're the greatest friend ever', to 'I love you so much'. As he struggles to tell her, tragedy strikes over and over in Emma's home. Can their relationship stand strong, or will it all fall apart? Even though Wally loves her dearly, he is a super hero, and he's afraid to bring her into his lifestyle. But keeping her unaware of his double life is putting her at risk. When Emma's life is threatened more than once, and makes trips to the hospital more than he would like, he must chose whether or not to let her go, and love her from afar, without her knowing how he feels, and deal with the heart break of not knowing if she loves him back. Or let her be taken away from him. . . . Forever.

Author Note: This takes place during the first episode, Independence Day, when they go into Cadmus. I know this takes place on July 4th, hence the Independence Day title, but imagine it is the last week or two of school and Emma didn't do too well on her biology final. I also want to point out that Cadmus has been stated that it is in Washington D.C., but I need it to be in Missouri by the border of Kansas. Why? Because it has been shown that Central City is by the Missouri/Kansas border. Also, Central City is home of the two Flashes.

Also, Wally is a Senior. He'll will be graduating this summer. Emma is a Sophomore. Wally is eighteen, and Emma is about to turn seventeen.

Chapter One

Kid Flash/Wally West POV

"Hey Wally! Guess what!" I was standing in my backyard getting the push lawn mower out of the little shed. I looked over to my left to see my best friend Emma walking over to my yard. She comes to stand beside me and I say, "What? The moon isn't made out of cheese?" I say sarcastically.

"Ha. No. Mrs. Gasaway is gonna give me another chance to pass the final over the genetic unit. How awesome is she!" My best friend Emma had not done so well on the biology final, which was a big shock to everyone because she was like a genius. After a lot of begging and bribing of a big batch of her favorite cookies, Emma convinced the teacher to let her have a redo.

"That is so cool! I can't believe that your bribery actually worked! Please tell me your secrets."

"There really are no secrets to tell. It is just a skill that I picked up over my short sixteen years of life, especially when you have four older brothers." She crosses her arms and finally notices what I am doing.

"You get lawn duty this week?" My dad and I switch chores around every week so we aren't bored with the mundane tasks every single week.

"Yep. But it is better than having to do the dishes this week, because we are having a birthday party." I smirk to myself, but she seems to share my humor.

"You planned this didn't you?" She asks me knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I feigned hurt, and then smiled at her. Then I noticed how nicely she was dressed. She was in a short light blue dress that could either be considered slutty or modest, depending on how the wearer wore it. She had a skinny black belt around her waist and a jean jacket on, despite how hot out it was. She straightened her thick long dark brown hair. And on her feet where black high-top converse that she doodled little red and yellow lightning bolts with metallic Sharpie.

"Where are you going? No! Don't tell me! Are you going on a date?" I have to admit that I do have a bit of a crush on. I think I've always had a crush on her. And I will admit that I have always been tempted to beat the living shit out of any of the guys that paid attention to her. And right now I am, feeling a little jealous.

"No, that is what I came over here for. I have to go into the city to go to that big fancy sciency building and write a paper on Mark Desmond and what he does and so on." I pull the lawn mower completely out of the shed and start pushing it to the front of the house.

"That science guy that claims he did a successful cloning project, but refuses to show anyone?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"When do you leave?" Not that I wanted her to leave, but as soon as I finished this, Uncle Barry and I will go to the Justice League for the first time together! If that is not enough to get a sidekick happy, then I don't know what will. Honk in her drive way made her turn around and put up one finger as in hold-on-a-minute.

"Right now. Wish me luck." She gives me two thumbs up, a hopeful smile, and turned around toward her yard.

"Wally! Why don't I hear the lawn mower? You better get that done before you leave today!" I grimaced when my mom yelled at me.

"Sorry Mary! I was talking to him!" I love how she calls my mom and dad by their first name. It just goes to show how close our family's are. My mom comes out on the front porch and sees the two of us and she gives me a knowing look.

"Oh, well how are you Emma? I didn't know you where here. Why don't you come in? I'm sure Rudolph would like to see you again." My dad is like her second dad, same as with my mother.

"I would love to, but I got to go into town for a little while." She waves goodbye to us and runs to her drive way and gets into the green minivan passenger side door. Emma's mom, Michelle, honks before they drive out of sight.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" The question caught me off guard, so I pretended not to hear my mom's question. I go to start the mower when Barry, the Flash, comes to a stop in front of me.

"Suit up kid, we got to job."

{Time Skip}

"Come on, this is taking forever!" I say impatiently. Captain Cold picked a really bad day to acquire our attention at the. I just wanted kick his as from one state to the next and be done with it. And Barry was just talking with him. Why are you conversing with the enemy! That has to be against some kind of code of some sort, right? Well, I don't care. Let's end this. I run at him and narrowly miss being hit in the face with his cold gun; instead it only hit my shoulder. I take the gun from him and Barry comes in behind me and knocks him out cold. Ha Ha. Get it? Knocks him out cold? Yeah, I know. It wasn't that funny.

"Come on! Today is the day!" The day that I finally get to be in the Head Quarters of the Justice League.

"Hold on. We got to get all the diamonds back to the jewelry store and then we have to give this creep to the guys in blue." My uncle is always relaxed and laid back, while the world doesn't seem to go fast enough for me.

"Fine! But let's be quick about it. We are going to be the last ones there at this rate!" I practically just yelled at him and took all the frustration out on him, but he didn't seem offended about it at all. In fact, he just brushed me off. He did! He just brushed me off!

"You are always so impatient. Slow down and enjoy life. You'll miss the things that are most important to you if you don't slow down and see them." Okay, right now, he just sound a little bit like Dr. Phil. A little creepy, but I see where he is coming from. I bend down and start to bound the unconscious asshole that ruined my day so far.

"Okay, okay. I get it, but this is a big moment for all of us sidekicks and you're kind putting a damper on things. This will be the first time that all four sidekicks have been in one place at the same time,"

"I get, Kid, I really do. But you are just going into HQ. Nothing terribly exciting." He said, picking up stray diamonds that had fallen out of the bag when Captain Cold was taken down. An officer came over and relieved us of the villain and the almost stolen goods.

"Can we go now?" I was about to resort to puppy dog eyes, but that would make me look like an idiot, and we wouldn't want that would we? He exhales as if going to the JL HQ was a chore.

"Fine. Let's go before you decide to go on your own." He teases me. But I don't care. We are finally going!

"About time!" We take off the Washington, D.C. after a long awaited day.

{Scene Change}

Emma's POV

"Emma Lash?" I sat in the waiting room of the big famous Cadmus science and research building alone. Mostly, because I wanted to do this by myself. Without her hovering over my shoulder. And because she is a nurse and had a night shift for the next few days at the hospital.

I stand up and put down the old People's magazine in the hard plastic chair that I had been sitting in for the last half hour. I reach down and pick up my dark purple backpack that held my homework that I just finished.

"Here!" A dark-skinned lady with a lab coat sees me and smiles. She stands in front of a heavy looking door with a clipboard.

"I am Dr. Spence." She shakes my hand. "I am Mark Desmond, or Dr. Desmond's assistant. I'll take you to his office or lab, whichever one he is in and you can write that paper about him." She opens the door for me and ushers me in.

"Are you ready to get this done and over with? You don't have to be nervous, he's a good man." She tries to reassure me.

"I know. But he is such a busy man and all, I don't want to take away from his busy schedule, or his time." I always try to polite, even if I don't like it.

"Oh, he won't mind. I even heard that he was thinking about showing you the clone project." She said that so casually, it was almost like she was stating that the sun was yellow.

"What! Are you sure that that's a good idea? Maybe you should get some professional reporters, like Lois Lane or something."

"He specifically asked for a younger person, and when your teacher called in and said nothing but good things about you, well he just jumped at the chance."

"But me? I'm just a sixteen year old girl who wants to pass biology before the summer is out. I don't think that I can handle something like this." I started walking backwards toward the door that I came through.

"I wouldn't do that." A man with a lab coat and pony tail that appeared behind me spoke. Dr. Desmond.

"And why not?" Despite my heart wanting to leap out of my chest and run out the door, I tried to remain calm and remember all the self-defense moves the Wally and my brothers taught me.

"Because you are going to tell me story. Even if I have to force you." I started looking around frantically for an escape, but I was stuck in between the two doctors and in a hallway with no doors. My odds do not look.

If I try and yell for help, that might bring more people who will baby-sit me and make escape harder. If I try and call the police, they'll take my cell phone away and then I won't be able for help when/if they leave me by myself. If I play along and do what he wants, I can leave this unscathed and then have them all arrested afterwards. That sounds like a plan to me.

"Where do we do start?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't want him thinking I was doing him a favor. I was going to make this as difficult as I could without getting my genes scrambled. He smiled at me which made my skin want to crawl under the floorboards.

"Right this way, Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: HEY! So glad you are reading this! If by any chance you have read my other stories and are little more than pissed at me for not finishing, well I'm sorry. There has been a little bit of drama in my life that has me a little more than depressed and it makes it hard for me to find inspiration to write sometimes. But you will be glad to know that I am writing their chapters right now! If you are new to me and want to know about the drama I have gone through lately, just go and read the author notes in my other stories.

On a Side Note: This is a good time for me to write because I just recently had knee surgery and so recovery requires a lot of sitting. Please tell me what's on your mind.

{Scene Change}

Kid Flash/Wally West POV

"I'm not your partner anymore!" Speedy yelled in Green Arrow's face. He tore off his yellow and red-feathered hat and threw it onto the ground and stalked out of the room. Just after he left the room, an alarm went off and Super Man came on to the big screen. I only heard half of the conversation because I was still looking out to where Speedy just left.

"-trying to block out the sun. We need all the Justice League members there." Said Super Man. Another alarm went off.

"Hold on. . . . There is a fire at Cadmus. It's a small fire and local authorities have it under control for now." He logged off and the screen went to where the Cadmus building was, currently burning. My stomach dropped to the soles of my feet, turned in knots, butterflies floating around in my stomach, and my heart was all but leaping out of my chest. All of those sensations where not good to face at any time by themselves, but all at once was just awful. A million thoughts reeled through my head. 'Was Emma okay?' 'Is she still there?' 'Is she trapped inside?' 'Is she hurt?' 'Is she still alive?'

"You guys stay here while we deal with this guy that's trying to block out the sun," says the Flash.

"But what about Cadmus? What if there are still people still inside of there?" I ask.

"Don't worry KF, the local fire department has it controlled," says Robin. 'Yeah, that doesn't exactly calm me down.

"I hope your right." I look at all the adults that go into a door and probably went to discuss secret things in their now not-so-secret HQ that is really in our planet's orbit.

"I can't believe they are still treating us like kids!" I felt it was better to rant about this before I decide to go to Cadmus and make sure that Emma is really okay.

"I know! I can't believe we didn't leave with Speedy."

"Hey! Why don't we go to Cadmus for them? It will prove that we are capable of doing things by ourselves and don't need them to baby-sit us anymore." Way to go Robin! Then I can make sure that Emma is still alive. Not that there is a possibility that she is in trouble or anything. I just don't want to take any chances. Wait, this is Emma we are talking about. She attracts danger like a magnet.

"Okay, but what is Cadmus?" asks Aqualad.

"As far as I know, it's just a science building. I've only been there once and that was for a field trip at the beginning of freshmen year for biology." I answer.

"I can find out." Good old Rob going to hack the super computer.

{Time Change & Scene Change}

After a few agonizing hours of my nightmare on Psycho Street winded to a close, a bunch of alarms started going off. First, Dr. Spence left, and then she came back and whispered in Dr. Desmonds' ear. He looked at her in alarm and stood up, followed Dr. Spence towards the door, opened it, and left me alone. I yelled after them.

"Hello! Where do you guys think you're going! You're not supposed to leave the kidnappee alone! Hello!" I made my way towards the door they left through and found it locked. _'Damnit! How the hell am I going to get out of here?'_ I look around the room where we were doing the-um-'interview'. When I first came in here, the first thing I noticed was the mirror. Maybe it's a two way mirror like in those cop movies? Or it could really be a real mirror and when I break it, I'll be charged with property damage. Well, now that I think about it, it's not likely seeing as how they kidnapped me.

'_Wait! Emma you dumbass! Your phone! Call for help!' _ I bereted myself for not doing so as soon as they left the room.

I pulled my LG Octane out of the front pocket on my jacket. _'Shit. No service.' _This really sucks. I climbed up onto the chair and looked for bars. Nothing. I climbed on the metal table. Signal! All of the sudden Wally's number showed up on my screen. To the rescue! I pressed send and prayed that help would get to me soon.

"Wally! Thank God! You will not believe what I have been through!" I felt a whole lot better now that I was talking to Wally.

"It's all over the news! Are you okay?" I pressed my free hand to my ear to block out the alarm sounds and to here over the rushing wind sound from his phone.

"What's all over the news?" I was slightly confused. What was he talking about?

"The Cadmus building is on fire! How the hell can you not know!"

"To hell with the fire, Wally. This Desmond guy kidnapped me! I'm still inside the building! And what's with the sound of all the static, or is it rushing wind?"

"He kidnapped you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm stuck in this room and the door is locked. I don't have much signal, so I'll call you back once I'm free. 'Kay?"

"How do you plan on getting free?"

"Hun, I have four older brothers. How do you think I am able to get bathroom time?" I pressed the end button and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I picked up my backpack and pulled it on over my shoulders. I thought about what I said to Wally. It was very true. Having four older brothers required being the master of deception in order to get into the bathroom. 'But I've never had to fight to get out before. I've always had to fight to get in.'

"Okay Emma. Let's do this." I pick up one of the chairs and through it with all my might at the glass. It shattered and fell into a room on the other side. 'Thank you, God!'

"Go Emma!" I cheered for myself and shoved the table over to the wall to jump into the next room. But a loud and very inhuman and animalistic sound came from behind the door, behind me. I froze. I looked behind me just as long claw like limbs started stabbing and peeling the heavy metal door back like it was rice paper. I sprung off the table into the next room. This door was thankfully unlocked. I shoved it open and ran down the corridor.

The farther I went, the more it started to smell like smoke. And I heard masculine voice say, "We have to go and find her! This guy kidnapped her and she told me that she was still inside!" He sounded frustrated and . . . scared? And a little familiar . . . .where have I heard this voice before?

They stopped talking as they heard my pounding footsteps coming toward them. I was breathing hard and sweat was starting to form on my temples. I rounded the corner and saw three of the most famous sidekicks with their weapons drawn at me. I scream and fall backwards and land with a less than graceful fall on my ass. They all relax and put away their weapons. Kid Flash comes to my side and pulls me to my feet. There is an air of relief to him and familiarity.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know this building is on fire?" Aqualad asks.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious, for the news flash, but I just escaped from some creepy sci-fi thing a few minutes ago; I really _really _don't want to go back that way, even if it's the exit.

"I thought you were kidnapped by Dr. Desmond?" Asked Kid Flash.

"How did you know that?" I ask him. He's not working for Dr. Desmond is he? They're not here to take me back so that thing will cut me up. "You're not working for him are you?" I backed away in case I had to go running the opposite direction. Even though Kid Flash could easily catch me.

"NO! No way!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, so how do we get out of-" That same sound from back in the interview when I escaped was back again. My eyes widen in fear and I look behind me in the eerily dark hallway.

"What the hell is that?" They all asked at the same time. I would have laughed if I hadn't seen whatever it was tear the open like ripping up an old test.

"Run." Was all I said. They hesitated, but I pushed through them and ran down the hall towards an elevator. Aqualad, being the smart one, was right beside me. And we both witnessed the strange creature that stepped into the elevator that was supposed to be our sweet sanctuary and escape. I was about to bet that those things that chasing us were for destroying invaders, and not cheerful tour guides.

"What the. . . Did you see that?" Aqualad seems to not believe in what we just saw.

"Yea. . ." We huffed and puffed as Robin and Kid Flash showed up. While we wait in terror for the elevator to come back up to the top, I noticed something different about it than all the other elevators that were locked up because of the fire

"This isn't right. This is an express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building." I pointed out.

"She's right." Said Robin, who pulled out some kind of wire from his wrist guard and connected it to the control panel.

"There are 52 sub-levels."

"So, like, a lot of basements?" I ask. He nods. The screeching and growling sounds were getting closer and louder. It was almost painful to listen to, like nails going down a chalk board.

"Guys. . . I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you really don't want whatever those things are getting a hold of us. It will be worse than shark week on Discovery Channel." I tell them as Aqualad yanked the doors open to reveal the empty shaft.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aqualad.

" I saw whatever those things are rip open a ten-inch thick door like it was rice paper." They all share a look and nod to each other.

"So how do we get down without an elevator?" I ask. Robin pulls out one of his gadgets and out shoots a rope. It connects around a beam and he slides down and down. I'm afraid of heights, but going down into an abyss of darkness was not on my Bucket List. Then Aqualad jumped down and followed suit. It was just me and Kid Flash left now.

"I'm not strong enough to hold on for long periods of time. And what if I fall?" Why did I care? There were two hot guys here that would do anything to save a civilian, so why was I talking myself into staying with the sci-fi experiment gone wrong? And yes, I did say two, because Robin is way younger than me. Kid Flash turned his back to me and held his arms out.

"Get on my back." It wasn't a question. I looked behind me. They were getting close. I could see their shadows on the wall that was down the hall. Hm, stay behind and get eaten by the sci-fi-ish creatures on their way to eat my guts. . . Or hold on to this ridiculously hot guy as they save the world? Hmmmmm. . . so hard to chose.

"Okay. But I swear if you drop me I am so going to be posting hateful things about you on the internet!" He just laughed at me. I climbed on his back and held tight and waited for him to say I was holding on to tight, or I was too heavy, but he just jumped into the shaft and grabbed on to the rope like I wasn't even there.

Please review! They make me feel happy!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay, so I have been seriously lacking any ideas for a next chapter. And I really don't want to repeat the _whole _plot. And not to mention all of the errors I found and all of the stuff that just make it hard to piece more of the story together. And I think I tried to add to much drama and action together for a first chapter, even though they were really good.

So, I have a few plot ideas swimming through my head and here is one of them. Please review and tell me if I should go with this one.

Wally is 20 years old and is still Kid Flash, even though his age would consider him a young man. He is in love with Emma, 18, who has been his neighbor since they were in diapers. They've been in love and dating for two years, and after a night of passion, are suddenly expecting. With Emma's naturally ability to attract trouble within a 20 mile radius keeping Wally at her side constantly, he finds it harder and harder to tell her one of his deepest secrets. That he is the famous Kid Flash.


End file.
